Jimmy's Memory
by Mikomi Hino
Summary: Somethings up with Conan! His voice is coming back as Jimmy's. He's been seeing those black cloack people too! Is Conan going to tell Rachel his true identy?
1. Chapter 1: Conan's Body, Jimmy's Voice

**Notes: **I will post the next chapter, once I'm done with it and if I get a couple reviews... I've worked on this for a short time so it should be okay... Let me know what you think of it!!

* * *

**Chapter One: **Conan's Body, Jimmy's Voice It was a sunny day in Tokyo. Japan. No cases were heard about in the city for the past week so the group decided to go on a walk. Conan walked down the street beside Rachel who was looking through a manga that Richard had bought her and Conan to share. Conan, or Jimmy's, arms were behind his head and he stared straight ahead, thinking when Rachel said, 

_Richard is being pretty nice lately... _He sighed_ This is actually nice being a kid, I get to spend more time with the girl I love. Eh, sadly, that adds her dad too.._

"Conan, you're being pretty silent, are you okay?" The young boy looked up "Hm? Oh, I'm fine"

_I'm just thinking about you, wanting to go back into your arms. Wanting to kiss you one more time. Like that day in the park_.

The famous Detective Richard Moore, who was drunk as usual, laughed at Conan. "You need to lighten up kid!" Richard hit Conan in the back of the head and the young Jimmy fell to the ground.

_Oh, thanks a lot Richard. I could just stop helping you, let you be just Richard, the horrible detective...._

His eyes went foggy, where he saw the men in the black cloaks. He shook his head and they disappeared. "DAD! Don't hit Conan!" Rachel helped Conan up and handed him his glasses. "Thanks Rach." Conan's voice came out as Jimmy's, or his normal voice. Richard and Rachel looked at Conan, shocked. "Conan! Are you that Kudou kid!?"

Jimmy, who was shocked too, began to think, _Oh no! My voice is going back to normal!_ Conan faked a cough as the two continued to star at him, "No I'm Conan Edogawa!" His voice was still his normal one. "Ji... Ji... Jim..." Rachel stuttered before fainting into her father's arms

_I heard Jimmy's voice but it wasn't him... Am I hearing things again? Rachel thought as she was leaning on her dad._

Richard picked up Rachel "Good going kid." Richard walked home with Rachel and laid her own the coach, to rest

Mean while, Conan ran to Professor Agasa's. "Professor Agasa!" Professor looked up. "Jimmy? You have returned to normal?" Conan walked into the room.

"No, Professor, only my voice is back."

_I'd like my whole life back...being a kid again...it stinks!_

Professor looked at him, confused "How did this happen?"

"The Famous Detective Richard Moore, Rachel's dad, hit me. My whole body felt strange. I thought I was turning back to normal but only my voice returned. I scared them both but I made the girl I love, faint." He sighed. He wanted his body and his girl back. Jimmy jumped on to the desk, sitting.

_Why did this happen to me? I know I saw the crime...but why did they drug me!?_

"Jimmy have you told any one about your true identity yet?"  
Conan shook his head. "I think Rachel and Richard knows now." Professor Agasa nodded. "If you really love Rachel, you would tell her."

_I know I should but I don't want to hurt Rachel and Richard. Plus if those guys find out that I'm still alive, who knows what's going to happen. Maybe I should tell Inspector Meguire first... _

"If I do, what if those guys in the black cloaks find out? I don't want Rachel or Richard to get hurt." Conan looked down. Things were getting harder and harder as he loved Rachel more and more. Professor Agasa watched Conan. "Do what your heart tells you."

_I should tell her, I told her everything, Except that I love her...._

After an hour of talking, there was a knock was heard on the door. Jimmy walked over to it and opened the door, it was Rachel "Ah, hello Rachel." Professor Agasa greeted her.

She nodded in return. "Hi Professor Agasa" Her voice was light, like a whisper. "My dad sent me to pick up Ji.... Conan...." Conan looked into her eyes, he was able to tell that she was upset.

_She was about to call be Jimmy! Does she know that I'm really him!? Should I just tell her or what!?_

"Let me get something for Conan before you two leave. Come here Conan." The two walked into another room. "Jimmy," He whispered to the young boy, "You have to tell her your true identify and now. I have nothing to help you with your voice."

_I'll just call her and tell her! That will be easier._

Conan nodded. "Professor, can I use your phone?" Professor picked up the phone. "Sure...why?" Jimmy smirked. "I need to call a close but worried, friend."

_Now what was her number? Oh yeah!_

He quickly dialed Rachel's cell phone number. Richard had bought Rachel a cell phone in case of an emergency but to Conan, this was an emergency. Jimmy listened to the rings and also heard the ring on Rachel's phone in the other room. It was the song that Jimmy and Rachel listened to before he 'disappeared'. "Um... Hello, this is Rachel Moore." From inside the room, Jimmy was smiling. "Hey Rach, this is Jimmy." Professor Agasa smiled along then walked out of the room, quietly. "Jimmy!" Why haven't you called me before! I heard your voice come from my little friend Conan!" Jimmy laughed "Yeah, he called me and told me that." Rachel got suspicious. "How does he know your phone number?"

_Smart move Kudou..._


	2. Chapter 2: Richard?

**Author Note: **Okay, I'm going to take out the Harley liking Rachel thing, I'm working on the third chapter and I can't think of much... Oh, and thanks for all the reviews - I didn't think this one would be a big hit. For this chapter, I couldn't help but have something happening to Richard. A little change.

* * *

**Chapter 2: **RICHARD!!

A sweat drop formed to the side of Jimmy's face. "Professor Agasa gave it to him." Rachel nodded. "Listen, Rach, the reason I called is because I'm back in town and I need to tell you something ... in person."

_I need to tell you that I love you and I'm really Conan ... or Jimmy_

A large smile formed across Rachel's lips.

"How about at the..."

Rachel stopped Jimmy. "Wait a minute Jimmy ... someone else is calling me." She changed lines and a man's voice came up. "Rachel! Get home now!"  
It was Inspector Meguire. "What's wrong Inspector?"

Jimmy's eyes widened_ Inspector!? Inspector Meguire calling Rachel? Something is wrong._

Conan hung up the phone and ran out of the room.

"Come on Conan!" Rachel said as she hung up her phone, forgetting she was talking to Jimmy. "We need to get home!" Conan nodded and ran after Rachel.  
Inspector Meguire called Rachel on her cellphone to get home... Richard was home by himself... Something has to happen to Rachel.

"Rachel, I know my voice sounds like Jimmy but just ignore that, I think something happened to your dad!"  
_I hope Richard is okay..._  
Rachel skidded to a stop and turned to Conan. "Conan, I know your secret"

_WHAT!? She knows I'm Jimmy? How does she know?_

"What are you talking about?" He looked at her confused.

"I know who you really are..." The two started walking. "You are Jimmy ... aren't you?" Tears slid down her face.

_I should tell her, she is crying but... She dearly loves me as Conan.. What is a boy supposed to do in this situation!?_

"I will tell you something after we go home and see what has happened" Conan looked straight into Rachel's eyes. "Come on" He whispered to her, grabbed her hand, and started running towards the house.

They got there soon and Inspector Meguire stood at the gate, waiting for them. "Rachel, Conan, I hate to tell you this, but someone tried to kill Richard, he is okay, sent to the hospital, and in care." Rachel's eyes watered "What happened?" Inspector Meguire sighed, "Someone shot him in the leg... He may not be able to walk for a few days." Conan looked at him then pulled Rachel's hand. She leaned down and whispered to her, "Ask him what were the guys wearing, if your dad told him." She nodded lightly and stood back up "Inspector, what were they wearing? Did my dad tell you?"

"Yes, he told me. They were wearing long black cloaks and black hats. He was able to get a glimpse at one of the guys. He said he had brown hair and he was carrying some pills"

Conan was shocked _It was those guys who turned me into Conan! They have to be here some where ... wait... They know I'm alive!_

"Come on Rachel!" Conan grabbed Rachel's hand and he started running towards the hospital. "Ji... Conan! Wait up!" He continued to run, not waiting "Come on Rachel!" Even though his voice was normal, he still tried to act like Conan.

They slowly arrived at the hospital and Rachel to the lady in the front they were looking for Richard Moore. "You must be his daughter, Rachel." She nodded "And this little one is Conan, a friend of mine." Rachel explained to her. "Well, Mr. Moore is in room 504 on the fourth floor." Rachel grabbed Conan's hand. "Come on Conan, lets go see my dad." The walked to the elevator and waited for it to come down. "Rachel, I just want to say, I'm sorry." Rachel looked at Conan. "It's not your fault that this happened to my dad, I'm sure there is a reason, but I just don't know what it is."

_No, Rachel, it is my fault. I was forced into the damn kid body. If I would have died, this wouldn't have happened to Richard..._

They soon reach the fourth floor and they walked to room 504. Rachel lightly knocked on the door and a grunt was heard inside the room. "Come on in." A familiar voice called, Richard. Conan and Rachel walked into the room. Richard looked at them and he smiled a little. "Hey Rachel, Conan." Rachel ran over to her dad and hugged him. "Dad, I came right when Inspector Meguire told me." She sighed. "I hung up from Jimmy when I heard about you."

_Rachel, you didn't hang up from me, I'm right here beside you, keeping you calm._

Conan noticed a small area under the bed where he could hide and use his bow tie to talk. He quickly slid under, while Rachel and Richard were talking. He quickly turned the bow tuner to his Conan voice. "Richard, I'm sorry about what happened. I'm glad that you are still alive." Richard smiled at the top of the bed. "They can never put the Great Detective Richard Moore down!" Richard through a punch in the air.

_Same ole Richard. On or off his feet..._

Rachel laughed lightly "You're never going to change, are you dad?" Richard smiled at Rachel "Nope. That Jimmy Kudou kid needs to move over! Richard Moore is taking over!"

_Yeah, The Jimmy Kudou kid is the one who helps you with all the cases, even if he is a little kid..._

"Oh, I just want to say sorry for scaring you two earlier ... my voice turned into Kudou's for a while... That's what Professor Agasa said."


	3. Chapter 3: The Truth Comes Out

Sorry it took me so long. I'm having to deal with school and homework while trying to finish this fanfic. This is a short chapter, I hope you guys like it - And thanks for all the reviews.****

* * *

**Chapter 3: **The Truth Comes Out...

"I just wanted to tell you two something." Conan continued to talk to the two about something. Richard looked up from the tv and Rachel looked at her dad with a shrug. "I'm not rea..." A rapid knock came at the door. Every one looked at the door and Conan placed the bow down on the ground. Rachel looked at her dad again. "Go ahead and answer it Rach." She nodded and walked to the door, answering it. It was Serena, Rachel's best friend. "I came as soon as I heard!"

_Who told Serena!? _Conan sighed _I can't tell them till she leaves..._

Richard looked at Serena "Hey Serena." "Who told you?" Rachel asked soon after her dad said hi. "It's all over the news! Every one is trying to figure out who didn't! That Harley Hartwell is even in it." Every one looked at Serena shocked and said together "HARLEY HARTWELL!?" Serena nodded. "He said he was going to come by and visit. Conan smirked.

_This is a good time to tell him that Jimmy Kudou is back..._

Rachel looked at Serena. "Why did he come? I mean... Can't the police just figure it out?"

Conan shook his head. "No Rachel, I know who did it." Conan was talking as Jimmy.

"Jimmy?" Serena looked around "Where is he?"

Richard looked around like Serena was doing. "Jimmy Kudou hm? Where you at Jim?"

"Don't call me Jim, Richard." Conan came out of the bed. He looked straight at Rachel. "Rachel, I'm really Jimmy. I was poisoned, trying to get killed but it turned be into a young kid." Jimmy took off the fake glasses and watched Rachel.

Richard placed his finger under his chin. "I do remember hearing something about poisin that turns people young again... Jimmy, right? Who gave you this poison?"

Jimmy looked at Richard "You told Inspector what the guys looked like, right?" Richard nodded "Well those guys are the exact same people that poisoned me."

Rachel looked straight into Conan's eyes, seeing that he told the truth. "Jimmy." She fell to her knees and hugged Jimmy. "I would have told you earlier Rach, but I didn't want you to get hurt, like your dad did." He whispered to Rachel then turned to Richard. "They did that to you because they know I'm still alive. I witnessed a crime, I don't remember it now, but they tried to kill me to get me to forget." Serena walked over to Jimmy. "How are we supposed to believe this kid?" Rachel looked at Serena. "Here, this is a picture I took of Jimmy before he 'disappeared'." Rachel showed Serena a picture that was taken on a beach.

_Flash Back_

"Rachel! Get back here!" Jimmy called running after her. Rachel had taken his soccer ball and was kicking it down the beach. Richard laughed as he watched the two lovers run around. "Throw it into the water Rach!" Richard called over to his daughter. She continued to laugh as she did what her father told her to do, she kicked the ball straight into the ocean. Jimmy smiled at her and started pushing her towards the water. "You're coming with me!" The two ran through the water trying to catch the soccer ball. After the got it and the returned to the beach, Richard took a picture of them. Jimmy held the soccer ball in his right arm and had his left around Rachel's shoulder.

_End Flash Back_

Serena looked from the picture to Conan. "He is... Jimmy."

Another knock came to the door. Rachel opened it and a boy who looked alot like Jimmy, walked in. "Hey, guys." It was Harley Hartwell. Serena's eyes got starry and she pulled on Rachel's arms, pulling the girl to the side. "Isn't he dreamy?" She whispered to Rachel. Rachel looked at Serena with a disgust look on her face. "You know who I like... but he is just a little sick right now."

Soon, the girls stopped talking and Harley walked over to Conan. "Hey Conan, feeling better now?" Conan nodded.

_I can't talk... Unless he doesn't know what Jimmy's voice sounds like _

Conan smiled. "Yup!" Harley looked at the chibi Conan, "You okay kid? You sound alot like Jimmy..."

_WHAT!? He knows my voice_

Rachel looked at Conan's shocked face. "He has something in his throat..." Rachel lied "This happened before. She gave her little friend a light squeeze "Right.... Conan." Jimmy nodded.

Everyone in the room was smiling and laughinging, except for Harley; who began to think,

_Somethin's up with Conan.... He sounds a lot like Jimmy _A shock look appeared on Hartwell's face _And he looks like him too! Why didn't I realize it before!?_

"I heard that there was a new case the other day, and you cracked it in a second Mr. Moore. Mind telling me about it?"

Harley talked to Richard about the case and Conan lightly pulled on Rachel's arm. She looked down at him, telling he wanted to talk to her outside.

Once they were out, Conan started; "Rachel, I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier... I didn't want to hurt you." Rachel's eyes filled with tears as she dropped to her knees. "Jimmy, What happened. Please tell me!" Jimmy nodded and looked around, people were looking at them. "Rach, lets go to the park. Where we first held hands." Rachel nodded and the two walked out of the building. The slowly made their way to the park.

"Rachel, all this happened a long time ago..." Rachel looked straight into Conan's eyes.


End file.
